La Destrucción en la Muerte
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "Otro motivo de mi existencia, ser un asesino. Dentro de cada asesino, hay un instinto primario de superar mediante la matanza, básico y preciso, nada más" Drabbles sobre Grimmjow. Rating T, no pairing
1. Cazador

- **Notas de una Autora con terror:** ¡Epaleee! Vengo a meterme en el ámbito de Bleach, y ¿Qué mejor que con Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques? La idea me surgió hace unos días, viéndome de nuevo los capítulos donde sale este peli-azul, ¿Saben? Me dio tristeza que lo sacaran de la Saga de Hueco Mundo así de fácil, y me parece un libro tan maltratado e inexplorado, que se me ocurrió escribir sobre él ;D Serán 66 Drabbles en total, si, no es 69 sino 66 JAJAJA XDDD, porque es el número de Drabbles que me salen por mis errática y fastidiosa inspiración (Le digo así ya que se me aparece justo cuando estoy haciendo una tarea... como hoy -.-") y es, casualmente, el número repetido dos veces del prechiocho de mi Espada (Que según noticias bajo mesa, aparecerá muy próximamente en el Manga 8D) ¡Y bueno! Espero les guste, tenía pensado subir un One Shot antes de esta serie de Drabbles, pero saqué cálculos y para tener 66 Drabbles antes del 31 de Julio (El cumpleaños de mi amor platónico) debería subirlo por Enero- Febrero, como se imaginarán, ahora es que puedo.

**- Palabras:** 147 (Subirá y bajará la cantidad, eso si es seguro XDD)

**- Personaje:** Grimmjow (¡OMFG!)

**- Música (Opcionalmente Obligatoria y para una mejor atmósfera):** Colision - Faith No More (Faith No More, mi grupo de rock preferido ;D)

.

_- Quisiera dedicar este primer Drabble a: Fanny W, Lucy Matsudaira, SophieBels, ELOWYN3, Kibume, Kamui Silverfox, Klan - destino, __Ryuuko Genbaku__, y a todos esos Autores que, con cuya imaginación y misteriosas palabras, me han hecho una mejor escritora y no la mediocre que solía ser_

_Con Cariño, Amor, y mucha Destrucción XD_

_-Zamtik-_

_-.-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Destrucción en la Muerte -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Una vez muerto, es algo simplemente fantástico saber que aun tienes oportunidad de destrozar cuerpos, así estos, al igual que tu, carezcan de vida. No me interesa. La satisfacción de destruir todo a mi paso es mucho mayor que la lógica por la cual mis acciones se deban regir. Una noche oscura y totalmente fantasmal abriga a mis mejores presas, haciendo resaltar mis hebras azuladas ¿Por qué azules? Pues ni yo mismo lo sé, tal vez porque era mi color favorito mientras vivía. Es estúpido matar a entes sin vidas, pero es totalmente satisfactorio perseguirlos hasta que cada uno de ellos ruegue por sus existencias ¡Qué jamás lo olviden! ¡Yo soy el rey aquí! Y ellos... simples presas, de mis ansias de caza. Porque, después de todo, la destrucción también reside en el interior de cada cazador. Y eso fue lo que dio origen a mi existencia...


	2. Asesino

**-Notas de Autora Demente y Azul:** XDDDD Feliiiiizzzzz por subir al fin ¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¡Gracias a los que dejaron Review e History Alert! ;D ¡Se les adoraaaaaaaaaaaa!

**- Palabras:** 221

**- Personaje:** ¡Grimmy-Cat!

**- Música (Para mejor ambiente):** Seether - Fake It

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Destrucción en la Muerte -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

¡Qué vida tan aburrida! Cada día la misma mierda, comer hollows para sobrevivir, luchar para ganar poder, entrenar para ser el mejor, gritarles a mis fracciones, de cualquier forma sigue siendo lo mismo, una jodida monotonía... Eso sonó muy técnico para mí. Lo que sea, la pregunta real sería ¿Por qué carajo sigo haciendo lo mismo, si me aburre tanto? Simple: Un imbécil shinigami me ofreció poder y batallas, me dio un rango en su ejército y oportunidades de descuartizar a quien yo quiera, prácticamente me dio una droga y yo accedí. Matar, cortar, desmenuzar, despedazar, devorar, miles de formas de describirlo y sigue siendo lo mismo: Eliminar a los que te rodean. Destruir a los que te rodean. Aizen me dio un gran poder, jamás lo negaré, pero no ando besándole las bolas como muchos aquí lo hacen. Me dio poder, pero yo lo usaré como me convenga, retaré al que sea para demostrar mi superioridad, aplastaré al que tenga que aplastar, y buscando siempre la forma más deleitable y excitante que pueda haber en matar a alguien mientras luchas con él. Soy un asesino, no lo niego, es más, lo llevo muy presente. Otro motivo de mi existencia, ser un asesino. Dentro de cada asesino, hay un instinto primario de superar mediante la matanza, básico y preciso, nada más.


End file.
